


slow dancing in the dark

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Cigars, Daddy Kink, Gambling, Gay Sex, M/M, Mercenary Wade Wilson, New York 1920’s AU, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Spider-Man and Deadpool don’t exist in these timelines, Sugar Daddy Wade Wilson, Suits, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Underage alchohol consumption, Virgin Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Likes Peter Parker's Butt, Wade is 29 or something, alchohol, peter is 19, rich tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He let’s his next words softly fall from his lips, and his hand brushing over Peter’s ass.“Have you ever been savored?” Wade asks. Peter sucks in his breath sharply.“So pretty.” He whispers against his neck. Peter bites his lip to stop a rude remark. The alchohol was making his vision a bit hazier.Peter’s nails dig sharply into his palm.“Let me show you a good time, baby boy.”





	1. is that so

The crack of pool balls snap Peter Parker from his trance. It was his first time in a place like this—and he had to admit—he was scared. 

Seductive voices linger about the smoke filled room, and it was hard from him to breathe. 

Loud laughs came from corners he didn’t know people were in; due to the dark lighting. 

_Tony would kill me if he found out I was here._

“Hey sailor, new here?” A sweet, lulling voice calls to Peter. 

“Huh?” He turns round, face to face with a woman; who wore a dress one size too small. It was too small, too red and too short everywhere. Her breasts were almost fully exposed. 

“I-uhh-um I-“

”Shhh, hun.” She presses her finger to Peter’s lips. 

She presses her breasts up even higher. Peter’s cheeks grow pink as she exposes even more skin. 

“The name’s Ruby.”

”Uhh, Peter.”

”Cute.”

”Yeahh.” Peter looks to his feet, trying to avoid the painful amount of skin Ruby was showing. 

“Rubes!” Another voice calls towards the two. 

“Wadey!” She cheers, jumping up to cling to the man’s arm. 

“Oooh, new meat?”

”Yes,” she purrs, stroking the man’s arm. 

“Wade Wilson.” The man extends his hand to Peter, who just nods nervously. His hand is covered in scars—and Peter soon notices—Wade’s face is littered with scars as well.

“Oh, Peter Parker, sir.” He finally responds, and shakes Wade’s hand. Peter wonders how many scars Wade has on his body.

“Cut that sir shit, this ain’t a formal reunion.”

Peter is taken aback, inhaling quickly. 

“Ah, okay.”

Wade gazes lazily into Peter’s eyes for a while, then turns to Ruby. 

“Darling, love, dear, light of my life, could you leave me for tonight?” 

“‘Course, hun.” She kisses his cheek, then sashays away from the two. 

“What a bloody thorn in my ass.” He grumbles in her direction.

”Oh? Is she a nuisance?” Peter asks curiously.

”More than a nuisance. A fucking pain in my side.”

“I see.” Peter sighs, thinking to himself.

”I’ve never seen you round these parts. You new?” Wade asks.

”No, but I’ve never been around this section of the city.”

“Well, that’s quite obvious by the way you fended off Ruby.”

”You call blushing and stuttering ‘fending off’ someone?” Peter laughs, Wade joining suit not too long after.

“I like you. Let me but you a drink.” Wade insists. 

“I can’t say no to that.”

They head to the bar, a burly bartender—with intimidating tattoos covering him—manning the bar. Obviously. Because he’s a bartender.

“One bourbon. For you, Petey?” 

“Vodka, please.” He asks; quite confidently. 

The bartender nods, and begins to get the drinks. 

“So, how old are you anyways?” Wade quizzically prys. 

“Uh, 23.” His nose twitches ever so slightly. 

“Ah, is that so?”

”Y-yes, Wade.” Peter stumbles over his words (he was never a good liar). 

“Well, I’ll take your word for it.”

The bartender slides up the drinks, and Peter downs the shot of vodka quickly. It stings the back of his throat. He doesn’t really care.

Fuck authority and laws saying you can’t drink that young.

Peter Parker—an obedient boy—wanted to live a little.

———

One shot after another, the two getting closer and closer, and Peter being close falling off the barstool, results in them both being a little tipsy.

Peter, much more than Wade though.

“And I told him to get his own bed, I ain’t sharing mine!” Peter slurs, making Wade crack up at his mispronunciation. 

“Mm, that’s a good boy.” He says when he’s done cackling.

Peter looks to Wade, dumbfounded. His dark eyes are glazed over. 

“Huh?”

”Good boy.” Wade says a little louder. Peter’s face flushed a bright red hue. 

“How old are you, Peter?” Wade asks once more. He looks down at his empty shot glass. He’s had five shots already. 

“I’m 19.”

”Oh, fuck me.” Wade stands up, pulling Peter along with him. 

“Ah! Wade, what are you—“

”Shh,” Wade whispers against Peter’s neck. 

He let’s his next words softly fall from his lips, and his hand brushing over Peter’s ass.

  
“Have you ever been savored?” Wade asks. Peter sucks in his breath sharply.

  
“So pretty.” He whispers against his neck.

Peter bites his lip to stop a rude remark. The alchohol was making his vision a bit hazier.  
Peter’s nails dig sharply into his palm.

  
“Let me show you a good time, baby boy.”

Peter had always been a good boy. Done good in school, always got grades that made his caretaker Tony Stark (yes, the famous, rich, well known ladies man) proud.

He never ever took risks like other kids his age, who would steal from people, or lie about his classes. 

Peter, like Wade has said, was a good boy. This was the very first time he’d ever acted out against Tony. If you asked Peter before he’d done this, he’d say he’d regret it. If you asked him afterward, though, he’d say it was the best decision he’d ever made. 

“Whatever you wanna do, Petey-boy, and I’ll take you there.” Wade breathes. 

“I want to go dancing.” Peter says abruptly.

Perhaps he had too much alchohol. Perhaps he had too little. It didn’t matter though, because with the flick of Wade’s wrist, another shot was in Peter's hand and they were out the door of the bar. 

“Dancing, huh?” Wade gibes. 

“Mm, dancing. I love dancing.” Peter sighs pleasantly.

”Is that so, babe, is that so.”


	2. kisses on his cheek and bites down his neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay this got popular fast as heck  
> I’m not complaining though

Peter and his new companion, Wade Wilson, take a cab to the nearest bar with a band playing.

When they arrive, Peter has 2 more drinks and sits at the bar with Wade.

  _He’s gonna be wasted as fuck tomorrow._

Wade set his priorities first, watching Peter down drinks faster than the bartender could even fill them. 

Peter then turns around to Wade once he’d had enough alchohol, his body movements being oddly graceful. 

“Dance with me, Wade.” He whispers against Wade’s neck, giggling softly. 

“Of course, doll.” 

Peter smiles gleefully, intertwining his fingers with Wade’s and pulling him over to where a few other people were dancing. 

It’s a small bar, and a less popular band is playing, but for the most part, two are still enjoying it. 

Lowlight sets the mood, bodies slowly dancing with each other, barely able to see.

The jazz fills the room, and they sway, Peter’s little giggles being barely heard by anyone but Wade. 

People stared at them—it was odd when you saw two men dancing together—but their eyes didn’t stay for long. 

A slower paced song has begun, and Peter laid his head against Wade’s shoulder for extra support. 

“Tired already? It’s only 11” 

Peter sighs in answer. His eyes are closed and he’s leaning reliantly on Wade. The smaller male yawns widely. 

Wade makes a mental note that Peter is adorable when he’s sleepy. 

His eyes open slowly and he straightens his back. Wade wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

They softly sway to the music, Peter tracing small patterns onto the back of Wade’s jacket with his finger. 

Time passes slowly with each song, a voice like a siren singing out softly.

Peter hums, moving his feet with Wade’s, his eyes closed and head rested against Wade’s shoulder still.

The heat in the bar slowly lessened the further the night went on, people coming and people leaving; one by one.

The time came where only Peter, Wade, the bartender and the band were in there.

Peter had lifted his head, and was looking into Wade’s eyes.

The dark lighting made them almost look grey.

Wade raised his hand to Peter’s face, stroking a circle into his cheek with his thumb.

They moved closer together, until their noses were touching. Wade closed the gap between them, pressing together.

Peter lets his breath out roughly, moving his hands to the back of Wade’s head.

When they pull away, Peter’s cheeks are flushed red.

“Let me take you somewhere.” Wade purrs.

And Peter, drunk with the vodka and high off the kiss, just murmured,”Alright.”

———

“Where are we?” Peter asks, rubbing his eyes. Wade led him into a rather large house—not as large as the Stark mansion—with expensive furniture and breathtakingly beautiful paintings adorning the walls.

It may be smaller than Stark mansion, but it had things worth more than it.

“Welcome to my home. I hope you don’t mind staying here till morning, it’s far to late for you to be out in the streets and trying to get home.” Wade shrugs, removing his jacket. 

Peter looks around.

”It’s larger than most places I’ve ever been in.” He murmurs to himself. Wade doesn’t respond, but takes Peter’s jacket too. 

His button-up undershirt is black, and it looks quite flattering on his slim figure. Wade hung the two jackets onto a coat holder near the door. 

“Any food requests?” 

“N-no thank you.” Peter breathlessly replies. His mind was focused on the paintings. 

“These are beautiful paintings,” He starts, “What’s your profession?”

”Confidential.” He bluntly responds. 

“Oh.” Peter looks down at his feet disappointedly. 

“Bloody—don’t give me that pout.” Wade sighs, sitting down onto a loveseat. “Sit.”

Peter doesn’t refuse, sitting closely to the man. 

“I liked your kiss.”

Wade chuckles at the whispered words. 

“That’s what they all say.”

Peter rolls his eyes in frustration. 

“Ooh, some baby is upset!” Wade taunts.

”I’m not upset!” He defends, turning away. 

A pair of arms wrap around his waist again, and pull Peter on top of the larger male. 

“Wade!” Peter yells, trying to sound frustrated and unamused but it’s harder than he thought it would be. 

Wade flips them over, where Peter is now on the bottom. They stare at each other for a few seconds, breathing heavily. 

Who knows which one went at each other first, all that mattered was that they both were at the other like dogs. 

Peter puts his hands on the back of Wade’s neck again, ravenously being fucked by his mouth.

Soft pants came from Peter’s lips, and Wade ate them right up. 

When they finally pull away for a breath of fresh air, a strand of saliva follows suit. 

Wade began to kiss down the corner of Peter’s mouth to his jaw, biting the soft flesh right below the ear lobe. 

“Ahh, Wade.” Peter moans out. He covers his mouth to try and keep the embarrassing noises in. 

“Baby doll, don’t keep that beautiful voice in.” Wade praises against his skin. 

Peter, still embarrassed, let’s out a small noise, just to please Wade. For Peter’s reward, Wade continues to bite and suck at his neck, slowly reaching the collar of the form fitting button-up.

Peter fumbles with the buttons on his shirt, and gets it halfway unbuttoned ‘til Wade gets impatient and takes over. 

Peter then begins to unbutton Wade’s shirt as well, doing better than what he had done on himself. 

They both throw their shirts across the room, but before Peter tries to go any farther, Wade puts his hands underneath Peter’s thighs and picks him up. 

The smaller boy immediately lets out a yelp, grasping on tightly to Wade’s neck. 

“Wade!” He scolds, Wade laughing at him. Peter wraps his legs around Wade’s torso and clings to him like a fearful child. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone who commented and left kudos and bookmarked; y’all made my day <33


	3. never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie wowie i did not mean to let this go for so long  
> Anyways, I hope y’all enjoy this!  
> The next part should be up in a week or so, but I’m not for sure about that  
> :)

Wade presses Peter against a wall, roughly kissing him, their teeth clicking together lightly.

Peter tightens the grip around Wade’s waist—which was making him more and more aroused because who wouldn’t be aroused if a pretty lithe boy had his legs wrapped around your torso?

And the sounds that came out of his mouth, oh baby, they were the most Heavenly sounds Wade had ever heard. 

A string of saliva drips down Peter’s chin as he pulls away, tongue lolling out. His back is pressed flat against the wall, arching ever so often while Wade explores Peter’s body with his hands. 

His muscles were supple underneath Wade’s hands, and his neck and shoulders were flushed a deep, flattering crimson.  

Peter murmurs something incoherently into his shoulder. Wade turns round abruptly, throwing Peter down onto the bed behind him. 

Peter yelps in fear as Wade climbs over him, breathing heavily. 

He dips down to kiss Peter again, extracting another erotic moan from him. 

“Fuck, kid.” Wade sighs against the smaller male’s lips. He wraps his arms around Wade’s neck, pulling him down once more. 

Wade begins to unbuckle Peter’s trousers, pulling them down to his ankles. Before he can get his undergarments, though, Peter locks his legs onto Wade’s, keeping him in place. 

He smirks, staring straight into Wade’s blue eyes. Wade tangles his fingers into Peter’s thick hair, pulling ever so slightly. 

Peter’s back arches into Wade’s stomach, moaning softly. 

“You like that, baby?” Wade teases, tugging lightly on the fistful of hair.  Peter bites his lip in an attempt to keep in the noises. 

“Ahh, Wade.” He whispers, clawing against the male above him. He unlocks his legs, trying to push Wade’s pants down with his feet. 

“Aw, love. Are you that needy?” He coos, unbuckling his belt with his free hand and tossing his pants away from the bed. He was surprised with how sensitive and needy Peter was.

“Y-you’re not—“ Peter begins to say, the devious look completely leaving his eyes, his cheeks turning bright red, but he was unable to look away.

_He looks terrified._

Wade smiles reassuringly once more, kissing Peter on the cheek. 

“I thought I might get lucky tonight.” He simply whispers into his ear, knowing it was probably not enough to keep him calm underneath so much pressure.  

The boy lurches upwards, suddenly aware of his appearance. 

His caretaker, Tony Stark, had told him once to always look his best, and while he probably only meant in public situations, Peter still felt as if it applied here as well. 

“I-uhh-I shoul—“ Peter began to babble, trying to grasp onto anything to cover the amount of skin he was showing. It reminded him of Ruby’s dress.

“Shh, Petey, it’s alright. Embarrassed?” Wade asks, stroking his cheek, in an almost loving manner. Peter blushes once more, looking away. 

“I just...” He sighs, then blurts, “it’s so big!”

It takes them both by surprise when he says that. Peter cups his mouth in shock and he feels tears prick his eyes.

“I’m sorry! I don’t know what came over me!” He tried apologizing, hoping that he wouldn’t be hit as he swallows thickly to keep back the tears.

Wade suddenly erupts with laughter, falling backwards into the sheets. 

Peter’s eyes widen, and he’s beckoned over by Wade. 

“C’mere.” 

He gingerly crawls over to Wade, chewing on his lip and wiping away tears. Wade makes Peter lay his head against his chest, intertwining their fingers. 

“You are quite the cutie.” Wade states. 

Peter can feel a tiny puddle of tears forming on Wade’s chest, sniffling softly.  

”Its alright, kitten.” Wade soothes, playing with his hair. 

“Wade..?” Peter asks after a while. His eyes had stopped leaking for now.

“Hmm?”

”I-uhmm, did you really want to, y’know.... sleep with me?” He asks shyly, the tinge of post-crying still clinging to his voice. 

“Mm, ‘course, doll. Unless you don’t wanna.” Wade shrugs.

”No, no. I do. I just... I’ve never really done anything like this before...” He glances away, feeling Wade shift underneath him. 

“That’s alright.” He murmurs. “I’ll be gentle.”

Peter bites his lip again, this time until it begins to bleed. 

He wonders what he’d gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback are very much appreciated  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are very much appreciated.


End file.
